Le père des vampires
by shadow61800
Summary: Et si le père des vampires revenait parmit eux et que les Volturis avait peur de lui étant donner que c'était lui qui avait transformer Aro et ses frères. Et si il avait sauver Bella et des deux autre Cullens en promettant que l'humaine soit tranfomer


Chapitre un :

_Depuis la création du monde humain un vampire apparu en même temps que eux, il était brun, grand ( 1mètre 80) à la peau blanche sans pour autant brillé au soleil et il avait les yeux d'un bleu turquoise qui hypnotisait n'importe qui âgé de 17 ans, il ce nommait Aden le premier vampire de tous, le père des vampires il était plus beau, plus fort et allait plus vite que n'importe quel vampires mais le plus fantastique qu'il avait c'est qu'il avait tout les pouvoirs qu'il voulait il devait simplement penser a un pouvoir en particulier et il l'avait. Pendant plusieurs milliard d'année Aden parcourut le monde en crée d'autre vampires pour avoir des compagnons mais qu'ils mourut entre eux car ils ce battait tout le temps et tuait des humains ce qui était tout le contraire d'Aden car lui il pouvait manger comme les humains mais aussi les boires mais c'était rare donc tout ses compagnons mourut les un après les autres et il attendit plusieurs milliers d'années avant de transformé Aro, Caius et Marcus, il leurs expliqua qui il était et ce qu'ils était, ils l'avaient pris bien donc il resta avec eux pendant des décennies jusqu'à temps que ses trois fils prenne leurs envoles en découvrant a leurs tour le monde entier. Quelques années plus tard Aden revu ses fils qui lui parla de leurs plants pour gouverné les vampires pour pas que leurs races puisse être découverts part les humains donc Aden leurs accorda son accord puis il les aida pendant deux ans et il repartis pour un autre voyage. Le premier des vampires ce fit des amis étant donner qu'il était le père des vampires et quand il était dans les parages ou il y avait des vampires ses derniers pouvait le sentir donc ce fut au Tibet que Aden hiberna pendant plus de 3 000 ans. Car ou Aden pouvait si il le voulait dormir pour ce réveillé quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui donc ce fut 3000 ans plus tard il fut réveillé de son hibernation, il parcourra en un ans le monde en découvrant que sa vais bien changer et qu'il y avait cents fois plus de vampires que la dernière fois, il appris que ses trois fils gouvernait les vampires en abusant de leurs pouvoirs et qu'ils était craint de tous donc quand Aden appris ou était ses fils il alla directement en Italie pour les revoir._

_Aden arriva en Italie deux jours plus tard vers 12h15 donc il y avait plein de monde sur la place de Volterra mais grâce a ses pouvoirs Aden ne brillait pas au soleil donc il traversa la place remplis d'humain qui faisaient la fête et le père des vampires entra dans l'immense château, il parcourra le château sans rencontré de vampire sauf une humaine qui était a la réception._

« Bonjour Monsieur je peut faire quelque chose pour vous? » _Demanda l'humaine en dévorant des yeux._

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle je m'appelle Aden et je suis la pour voir Aro, Marcus et Caius mais n'aillez aucune crainte je pense qu'ils seront ravit de me revoir donc annoncez pas mon arriver sinon sa serait plus une surprise » _Dit Aden en utilisant la voix magnifique et douce ce qui fit rougir l'humaine avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse sur son bureau. Donc c'est avec un petit sourire que Aden arriva devant la porte principal et la poussa en ce faufilant dans l'ombre en regardant ce qui ce passait, il vit Aro qui était debout en face de l'humaine et de deux vampires aux yeux d'or ce qui intrigua Aden puis il vit une jeune fille âgée d'environ 14-15 ans torturé le vampire male aux yeux or avant de s'arrêté sur ordre d'Aro qui lui demanda d'essayer sur l'humaine mais quelques seconde plus tard rien ne ce passa pour la plus grande frustration de la jeune fille mais au plus grand amusement d'Aden qui laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit se tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentes, et il entendit trois hoquets qu'il savait appartenir à Aro, Caius et Marcus._

« Bonjour a tous mes chers enfants _» S'exclama Aden en souriant quand il sorti de la pénombre de la salle , et il entendit des hoquets quand ils le virent._

_Pour eux il était la créature la plus étonnante qu'ils ont vue dans leurs vies._

_Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais la puissance émanait de lui._

_Il avait une taille svelte avec une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et sa peau était impeccablement parfaite, il possédait des pommettes hautes et des cheveux brun, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise si perçant qu'ils brillaient, ils brillaient du savoir acquis avec l'âge, âge que son corps ne montrait pas. Aden put sentir l'odeur d'excitation, d'envie , de la peur mais aussi de la joie partout dans la salle puis il planta ses yeux bleu turquoise sur ses trois fils qui le regardait avec peur/joie ce fut Aro qui parla pour la première fois._

« Aden… » _Mais il ce tus quand il vit le regard de son père ce porté sur lui directement, tout le monde pouvait voir les trois rois tendu comme un arc en ce demandant ce qu'il ce passait mais ils eurent leurs réponse quand Marcus parla d'une voix remplie de joie et d'amour ce qui était bizarre depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme _

« Père » _Dit Marcus en ce levant et en allant directement voir son père. Ce dernier regarda son fils Marcus venir vers lui et écarta les bras en serrant Marcus dans ses bras content de le revoir ce qui était réciproque. Il le relâcha et il regarda ses deux autre fils. _

« Et bien on dirait que vous n'êtes pas content de revoir votre cher père mes enfants » _Dit Aden en souriant. _« Peut être parce que vous avez crut que j'était mort et que vous avez abuser de votre pouvoir que je vous avait donner pendant que j'hibernait tranquillement en pensant que vous fessiez le bien » _Parla froidement le père des vampires ce qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présente dans la salle. Aro et ses deux frères soupira en synchro ce qui fit rire leur père._

« j'aimerais savoir pourquoi une humaine est dans votre château et que la petite voulait la torturé? » _Demanda Aden d'une voix neutre en regardant la vampire qui était Jane, cette dernière sut directement quel ne faisait pas du tout le poids contre le père des rois._

« L'humaine sais qui nous sommes donc on va l'achever avec sa famille pour avoir oser défier les Volturis » _Parla un vampire de la garde des vampires, tout le monde ce tourna vers lui et Aro qui allait parler pour réprimander le vampire fut couper part un craquement sonore sans qu'il ne puisse voir ce qu'il c'était passer il put voir le vampire était encastré dans le mur en une position plutôt grotesque. Les autres vampires ce demandait ce qu'il c'était passer mais il eurent leurs réponses quand ils virent tous le sourire satisfait d'Aden._

« Il est bien trop sur de lui ce jeune vampire donc si j'ai bien compris et c'est-ce que j'ai compris vous tuer directement les humains et les vampires qui sont au courant de notre nature » _Dit Aden en jetant un regard noir au rois qui baissait leurs têtes honteusement. _« On va leurs laisser une chance alors, il vont rentré chez eux et ils devront transformer l'humaine ici présente » _Termina Aden en jetant un regard remplie de menace a Caius qui voulait s'opposer a son père mais il ce replia sur lui-même. _« Mais…..je vais les accompagner car je suis curieux de nature et que je ne connait pas leurs mode de nourriture » _Dit Aden en regardant les deux autres vampires aux yeux d'or, la femelle lui fit un sourire éclatant et le male grogna un peut puis dans les minutes qui suivit Aden pu sauvez cette famille grâce a son statue de père et il leurs demanda de l'attendre dehors. Il ce tourna vers ses fils et leur envoya un message télépathique : _« Quand cette histoire sera terminé mes enfants je reviendrait pour avoir des réponses » _Puis Aden parti rejoindre les vampires aux yeux d'or, ils allait tous a l'aéroport puis ils montaient dans un avion priver que Aden acheta, il s'installa en face des trois autres personnes._

« Je vous ai sauvez mais je ne connait pas votre nom » _Dit Aden en souriant gentiment._

« Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et voici Edward Cullen et sa petit amie Isabelle Swan » _Parla Alice Cullen exciter comme une puce sous le regard noir Edward._

« J'arrive pas a lire dans votre esprits » _Grogna Edward ._

« Et c'est normal car comme votre amie j'ai un bouclier mental et physique donc je suis protéger de tout pouvoir » _Dit Aden tout en souriant._

« Pourquoi Aro, Caius et Marcus on peur de vous-même si on sais que vous êtes leur créateur _» Demanda en murmurant Alice quelques minutes plus tard quand l'humaine c'était endormit._

« Oui je suis leur créateur et père mais je suis aussi plus important et c'est pourquoi ils ont peur de moi car je suis le premier de notre race » _Parla le vampire aux yeux bleu turquoise sous les yeux choquer des deux autres vampires. Puis pendant tout le trajet ils parlait de tout et de rien mais surtout de leurs mode de nourriture et de leurs familles. Ils arrivaient a l'aéroport de Seattle, ils sorti les un après les autres de l'avion et Aden put voir cinq autre vampires qui les attendait devant deux voitures, Aden resta en arrière pour laisser les vampires ce retrouver avant qu'un vampire au cheveux blond s'approcha de lui en tendant sa main _

«Bonjour je suis Carlisle Cullen et je voulait vous remercier d'avoir sauver mon fils Edward et Bella » _Dit Carlisle en serrant la main Aden, ce dernier put voir toute la vit du vampire blond et il lui fit un sourire car Carlisle savait qui il était en réalité._

« Ce n'est rien du tout j'ai fait mon travaille tout simplement mais vous allez être mécontent quand je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis la » _Dit Aden qui respectait Carlisle._

« Nous nous doutons que vous êtes ici pour surveiller que Bella soit bien transformer » _Dit le vampire blond pendant que sa famille s'avançait vers eux._

« Oui même si j'aurait voulu que votre amie ne soit pas présenter mais Aro et ses frères gouverne le monde vampirique donc je ne peut pas aller contre leurs lois » _Dit le père des vampires en souriant légèrement. Puis tout les vampires et l'humaine montaient dans les voitures et parti en direction de Forks _


End file.
